As One
by Mayofish
Summary: Papalymo is scared of being alone, but Yda has always been there. From their first awkward attempt at more than friends to the fall of the Scions, they were together.
1. Helping

I don't want to rest in peace  
I'd rather be the ghost that annoys you  
I hope you can make me laugh  
Six feet down when we're bored of each other

-Skulls by Bastille

Their relationship had always been a bit more than teammates. They worked well together, making up for the others weaknesses. As much as Yda annoyed Papalymo, he respected her. When they would spend weeks on end alone in the Shroud studying and just watching; she was his only form of companionship and it is no wonder the two began to depend on each other.

Neither really expected anything more to come from their closeness, but when it was all said and done, neither of them complained.

"I cannot believe they only had one room available. That is just terrible business."

"Oh, stop complaining, Papalymo! It's better than camping out in the middle of the forest again!" Yda threw her things onto the floor of the small room and plopped herself onto one of the beds.

Papalymo had to agree it was a was a surprise that the tiny settlement even had an inn and they were both sick of fending off wildlife while trying to get a decent night's sleep. He pushed Yda's pile to the side and walked over the other bed across from her. It was getting late and he leaned his staff up against the nightstand.

Yda undid he boots and gauntlets throwing them too the side without a care. Papalymo grumbled, shooting a glare at her as he lifted his aetheric reader off from around his neck and set it carefully on the stand.

The two of them took turns in the small bathroom to get washed up and changed into sleeping clothes before they both retired to their respective beds. Papalymo gave Yda a hard time about how long she took in the bath. She threw her wet towel at his face.

Yda fell asleep first and Papalymo had to force himself to sleep through her snoring. He flipped over with his back to her and covered his head with the pillow. He should have been used to it by now.

* * *

The feel of skin under his fingers was intoxicating — and, _gods_ , the sounds she made underneath him. He had been alone for so long he couldn't believe this was happening. Her chest heaved and he dipped down to taste her skin. He wanted to leave his mark on her —

* * *

He jerked awake, sweating and panting. He tried to catch his breath, throwing off the blanket as he covered his face with his hands. He couldn't believe the dream he just had. Papalymo laid there, trying to will the unbearable tightness in his underclothes to go away. Yda was snoring unbelievably loud. He cursed and bit the inside of his cheek. _Twelve forgive him._

Papalymo slid his hand into his pants timidly, grasping his member and holding back a hiss. He couldn't even remember how long it had been since he touched himself like this — let alone someone else. He closed his eyes and felt himself get lightheaded as he started to move his hand.

A groan escaped his lips and he froze, listening for movement. Yda continued to snore. He thought about going into the washroom but he didn't trust his legs to be able to hold him up for the trip there. He just needed to finish fast and be done. He started to move his hand faster, his hips lifting slightly to meet his own movements. He slid off his pants and threw his head back.

He was so worked up, he didn't notice Yda's snoring die off.

"Papalymo? Are you awake?" her voice was groggy and he turned his head to look at her so fast his neck popped.

The full moon had lit up the whole room and it made her blue eyes impossibly bright — a rare sight — and his breath caught in his throat. They stared at each other, his cock still in his hand — throbbing. Her face lit up with recognition, her eyes traveling the length of his body and then coming back up to meet his gaze. She licked her lips.

"Y-Yda! I-I-I can explain!" he shouted, stammering. Yda had never seen him flustered or at a loss of words before.

He didn't like the smirk that curled at the corner of her lips.

"Do you want some help?" She drawled.

"W-w-what?! No!"

She stood up, only in a long shirt and underclothes, and sat on the edge of his bed. He pulled back, trying to grab the blanket to cover himself.

"Don't be embarrassed, Papalymo! It's normal," his face was so red, she couldn't help but laugh. "We've been out in the wilderness so long and you always forget to take care of yourself."

She reached out for him and he flinched back. She pouted, but instead grabbed his hand and pulled him up to sit next her.

"I do it too, sometimes. Here, just let me help," she pressed her forehead against his, fingers trailing against his bare arms and giving him goosebumps. His member twitched.

He knew Yda was stubborn and he also knew it was already too late for him to live this down.

"J-just be fast," he snapped.

She smiled, her whole face lighting up. He regretted his decision as soon as she fell to he knees in front of him. He covered his face with his hands, mortified.

"Oh, Twelve, what have I done to deserve this punishment..." he mumbled.

"Be quiet. You'll enjoy it," Yda growled, spreading his legs and kissing his inner thigh. He tensed up, gripping the bed until his knuckles were white. "Relax," she whispered, her breath was warm against his member and a hiss escaped his lips.

She ran her tongue up the length of his shaft, using her hand to carefully pull down his foreskin. He shuddered. She pressed a soft kiss against the head and he moved his hand to grab her shoulder.

"Yda..." he breathed.

He couldn't believe this was happening. He was dizzy. He wanted her to stop — he wanted her to go faster. She alternated licking and kissing the head while her hand started to move against his length. He jerked his hips and she chuckled quietly, moving her hand faster. Her hands were calloused from gripping her weapons and the difference in texture from his own hand made his head swim.

He shuddered and groaned loudly, "I'm close, Yda..." he whispered, his whole head foggy.

She smirked and took the head completely into her mouth. She sucked hard, twirling her tongue around him. Papalymo cursed, his hips jerking as he came into her mouth. Yda leaned back, swallowing with a grin. He couldn't look at her.

"D-do not say anything," he growled.

"Okay, okay," she waved her hand, laughing, "But just so you know, you owe me."

He covered his burning face with his hands and groaned, falling back onto the bed.


	2. Payback

_And now it's all before you_  
 _Hold me in your arms, hold me in your arms_

 _-Skulls by Bastille_

The days passed as if nothing had happened and Papalymo was grateful for that. He did, however, find it easier to concentrate than before but he wouldn't dare thank Yda aloud. His face still flustered whenever he thought about it — or whenever he saw her without her visor or bandanna. He still saw her as a nuisance, but he also saw her as a _woman_. A woman who had much more experience than he would have ever thought. Bird-brained, but definitely not naive.

He also found that they seemed to be closer — especially when battling enraged treants and Ixal. Overall, he guessed she was right: he didn't pay close enough attention to his own needs. But he sure wouldn't be caught dead with his cock in his hand again. He would save that for alone time and hot baths.

Weeks passed and they found themselves mostly camped outside. This night was no different. They were closer to the Sylphs than any humanoid settlements. It had been a good day of taking aetheric readings but now Papalymo found himself stirring a pot of stew while Yda laid on her stomach next to him, staring into the flames. The sun had set just a few moments ago and they had set up camp before that. Now, they were just waiting for their dinner to be done.

Yda had be strangely silent since they had set up camp but Papalymo was not going to complain.

"It should be done soon, Yda," he said, taking a small taste from the spoon. "About another—"

"Do you remember what I said before?"

"Do _you_ remember how I said interrupting me is _rude_?" He snapped back.

She sighed, "Okay, yes, I'm sorry. But! Do you remember?"

He glanced at her from the corner of his eyes, "Remember what?"

She huffed, sitting up, "What I said! When we were in the inn and _you know_ ," she winked but he couldn't see it because of her visor.

"What? No! We are not talking about this!" His face started to turn red.

"You owe me!"

" _No._ "

Yda pouted and stood up, stretching, " _Fine_. I will take care of it myself!" She stomped over and threw herself onto her sleeping cots. Papalymo sighed and turned his attention back to the stew. He had every intention of ignoring her, but he couldn't help but chance a glance when he heard clothing rustling.

She had pushed her visor up, but kept her bandanna on, albiet a bit disheveled. Her arm was thrown across her eyes and her other hand was pushed into her pants. Her knees were up preventing any real view of her hand's movement. Papalymo couldn't believe how _bold_ she was.

He quickly turned back to the stew so it wouldn't burn.

She was quiet at first but then her voice started to increase. He tried to ignore her but when he sneaked another look at her, her legs were spread and her hips rolling slightly. He felt himself grow hard.

She was moaning, obviously trying to keep her voice down but how did she ever get away with this before? He remembered her long baths and trips to the river that he always gave her a hard time about and suddenly it all made sense. The few times he had called out to make sure she was okay and she just stammered something about a spider.

There was never a spider. Yda wasn't scared of spiders. Yda was scared of cheap beer and expensive dresses.

He looked back at the fire and ran his hand over his face. Could he really just leave her alone over there after she had helped him? Isn't that what friends are for? To help each other? Certainly not normal friends in this context maybe, but when had Papalymo and Yda ever been _normal_?

He glanced one final look at the stew and then stood up. He approached her slowly and at first just watched her from a distance, his breath caught in his throat. Then, he knelt down next to her. He grabbed her wrist and tugged it from her pants.

"Papalymo!" She gasped.

"Just tell me what to do..." he mumbled.

He had been with women before but this was all so different. He was just going to help her, nothing more. Her face was flustered slightly and she chuckled. Without any words, she squirmed out of her pants. Panting, she guided his hand between her legs. He knew what to do from there.

Papalymo bit his lip as he found her wet opening and without any hesitation, he pushed two fingers inside of her. She arched into his hand and grabbed his arm to steady herself. His thumb found her clit and he rubbed it slowly. She let out a loud, unhindered moan. He swallowed hard and then bent down to replace his thumb with his tongue. She shuddered. He took her clit into his mouth and sucked on it while adding another finger.

Based on how long all of her baths were, Papalymo knew that she wasn't going to be easy to please.

He kept his pace steady, paying close attention to her sounds and how she shuddered as he learned just how to move his tongue and when to add teeth. He thrust his own hips just slightly so he could feel the rough fabric of his pants against his erection.

But he didn't want it to be just like she was doing it herself, he wanted to be _better._

And the thing that Papalymo had that Yda didn't?

He pulled his head back, nipping at her inner thigh and pushed thumb back to her clit. She whined. She had been close and her legs quivered. She was panting, gripping onto him.

"D-don't stop," He met her eyes steadily and then allowed the magic to flow from his hands. "What are you—"

There was a shock of ice against her clit first and she yelped, but then, almost instantly, it was replaced with a burning hot. Yda threw her head back and came gushing into his hand. Her whole body convulsed and she nearly screamed.

He sat back and while she was calming down he brought his fingers up to his mouth and licked them clean. He glanced back at the fire and the black smoke raising from the stew pot.

"I think it's bread again for dinner."

She sat up, "But I'm _really_ hungry now!" Yda whined.


	3. Even

_When our lives are over and all that remains_  
 _Are our skulls and bones let's take it to the grave_  
 _And hold me in your arms, hold me in your arms_  
 _I'll be buried here with you_  
 _And I'll hold in these hands all that remains_

 _-Skulls by Bastille_

Papalymo learned quickly that Yda was very needy. He wasn't complaining; it never interfered with their work and really it helped both of them work harder. They had always been close and it was no different than it had been before. But Yda was always one to want to take it a step farther, and maybe even a step too far. Papalymo wondered if she even knew what the word 'no' meant.

She nudged Papalymo in the middle of the night. It was her turn to keep watch over the camp while he slept. They had once again been stuck sleeping in the middle of no where and this chosen area was more dangerous than most. They had to take turns watching over the other or risk becoming food to some beast.

"Papalymo?"

"Gods, what now?" he groaned sleepily, not even sitting up.

She moved to hover over him, bringing her lips to brush his ear and then down his neck. He shuddered. The two of them had learned very fast that the tattoos they had were very sensitive and Yda loved to take advantage of it. Her hands slipped into his robes and she ran her nails down his chest.

"Yda...Isn't it your turn to keep watch?"

"I am."

"Is that why you are trying to disrobe me?" he asked, not amused.

"I want to try something different."

"Yda. It is the middle of the night."

"Let's go all the way."

He sat up so fast their heads smacked against each other and he grabbed her hands.

"What?!"

"I said—"

"I know what you said, woman!"

"Then—"

"No! No, no, no!"

"Now you're the one interrupting me!"

He took a deep breath and let go of her wrists. He smoothed his hands over his face and found that he was blushing again. He thought he had gotten over that but Yda always was full of surprises.

"Yda. We are not having sex in the middle of the most dangerous part of the Black Shroud."

"But—"

" _No_." She pouted and Papalymo sighed, "I'll take over watch early. You can go to sleep now."

"Okay. Fine. But I'm sleeping here," she said as she pulled his blanket away from him and curled up into his sleeping cot.

* * *

It was a few days later that Papalymo and Yda finally got to return to civilization. Girdania to be exact. They finally went back to the city to stock on supplies and report their most recent findings. Papalymo went on his way to speak to the Elder Seedseer and he handed Yda the small amount of gil they had so that she could get supplies. They met back up in the afternoon.

"Did you get everything on the list?" He asked, adjusting his staff on his back. He was ready to head back out into the woods.

"I got a hotel room."

"Okay, good — wait, you did _what_?"

"It won't hurt to stay here just one more night! Come on, Papalymo! I missed being around real people!" She grabbed his hand and hoisted him onto her shoulders.

"Put me down this instant!"

"It's this way!"

"The Adventures Guild is the other way, Yda!" She didn't reply just kept running. "Yda! Where are we going?!'

She finally sat him down in front of a very large and very fancy building, "Our room is this way!"

"Yda. This is...a resort... How much did this cost? Did you get the supplies?"

She laughed awkwardly, "Don't worry about it. We still have some gil!"

"How much gil, Yda?"

She grabbed a small purse from her waist and peeked inside, "200!"

" _Two hundred_ gil?! I gave you two _thousand_ to get supplies!"

"Don't get mad! You have to see this room!" She grabbed his hand again and dragged him into the building and down the winding halls. She stopped in front of a door and fumbled around for the key. Then she threw open the door to a huge room.

"There is only one bed in this room..." And it was heart-shaped. It slowly dawned on him what she had planned. "Oh Twelve. Yda, _no._ "

"You said not in the Shroud but this isn't the Shroud!"

Papalymo actually turned to leave. She grabbed his wrist and jerked him back towards her.

"Okay! Look, I can sleep on the floor, just please don't leave me here alone. I was just trying to be nice!" She said quickly. She looked hurt and Papalymo cursed himself.

He sighed and sat down his bag, "I guess it will be nice to sleep in a nice bed for a night instead of on the ground."

She smiled so big he thought her face would crack. It made him smile back.

He leaned his staff against the wall, moving to take off the aetheric meter from his neck and placing it on the of tables in the large room. When he looked back at Yda, she had taken off her visor and bandanna. He never got used to how she looked with her hair down or how bright her eyes were. His breath caught in his throat and he couldn't look away.

"Is there something on my face?" she asked.

He looked away quickly and coughed, shaking his head, "I'm gonna go get washed up," he said quietly.

She frowned but nodded, watching him go into the washroom.

When Papalymo came back out into the main room he found Yda had put out her outdoor sleeping cot on the floor next to the bed and he felt bad. He crawled into the large bed and then looked at her.

"Come here," he said, patting the bed next to him.

"Are you sure? I don't want to make you uncomfortable," she mumbled, standing up.

"Be quiet," he mumbled, grabbing her wrist and pulling her towards him.

She rolled on top of him and pushed her face against his neck. His hands found her hips and grabbed them tightly, digging his nails into her skin. She understood. She kissed his tattoo, nipping at the skin and he rolled his head back to give her more room. She took it, licking and leaving marks across his pale skin. He groaned, using his thumbs to make circles on her hipbones. She kissed up his neck and then took his face into her hands, staring into his eyes.

"Yda..." he breathed, getting lost in her endless blue eyes and then she was kissing him.

It was awkward and their teeth clashed but eventually they found a rhythm with both teeth and tongue. Papalymo pushed his hands into her hair and pulled her back, panting. She nipped at his neck again and started to tug his robes open. He pulled her shirt off and any objections he may have ever had where thrown to wind when he saw her breasts.

He sat up, moving his hand from her hips to cup her breasts. He kissed them, dragging his tongue over her hardened nipples until she was squirming. He left purple bruises across her collar bone and chest. He sucked at her nipples and then blew cold air on them. She arched her back, moaning his name loudly. He pushed her onto her back and straddled her hips, kissing down her stomach and pulling off her shorts.

He kissed her thighs and pressed his fingers to her center. She rocked against him and clawed at his robes. He shrugged them off and allowed her to pull of his pants. He knelt between her legs, both of them completely nude and panting.

"Yda—" he suddenly found himself self-conscious.

"If you back out now I will have to explain to the others why they don't have a body to bury," she titled her hips up, rubbing herself against his erection.

He found himself chuckling breathlessly and gave a nod. With one hand holding her hips, he used his other line himself up. Yda wasn't waiting though and she shifted her hips sharply, allowing him to sink deep into her. He grunted, his nails breaking the skin on her hip. She gasped, tossing her head back.

"Oh gods..." he panted, one hand clawing her hip and the other holding him up. It had been a long time since he had been inside a woman.

Yda wiggled her hips and whined, Papalymo got the hint and started to moved. He tried to keep a regular pace but with her clenching around him it was hard to do anything but fast, erratic thrusts. He wasn't going to last long like this and he cursed. She grabbed him, bending down to kiss him. She helped him by meeting his thrusts with her own and feeling him throb within her, she reached down and started rubbing her own clit.

"Papalymo, I'm gonna cum," she moaned, arching into him.

She worked her fingers faster and he nodded, speeding up his movements, trying to time it with her hand. He attempted to hold himself back but failed and it wasn't long before he was groaning loudly, spilling himself inside of her. Yda threw back her head, and after a few more moments, she followed in a trembling mess. He collapsed against her, his face pressed against her breasts.

She tugged him up to lay beside her and hugged him tightly. He found himself stroking her hair as she fell asleep. Once she had started snoring, he pulled the blanket around the both of them. He didn't have a problem falling asleep even with her snoring.


	4. Together

_When all of our friends are dead and just a memory_  
 _And we're side by side, it's always been just you and me_  
 _For all to see_

 _-Skulls by Bastille_

 **Spoilers for 2.5 Before the Dawn!** Since we don't know what happened except that they escaped, this is all just whatever. I will probably write more after we find out what actually happens to them!

* * *

" _Sorry I dragged you into this, Papalymo…"_

" _Hah, its hardly the first time. And I'll be damned if it will be the last."_

* * *

Getting out alive had been a bonus. They were both prepared to do whatever it took to save the rest of their teammates, even if that meant death. It sure had looked bleak and it didn't look any better. But they had at least got out of Ul'dah.

Now they laid wet and cold in the middle of a desert. Everything ached and their armor all looked beyond repair. They had swam and ran through the sewers and then ran even more until the city of Ul'dah was just a speck of light in the distance behind them. But despite the heat during the day, the desert nights were freezing. No place for two soaking, near-dead Scions.

They didn't know if any of their friends had made it out alive and they had no idea where was safe. They didn't speak, they didn't have any words. The shock was still setting in. Papalymo gathered what few sticks and dead sagebrush he could find and started a small fire — not big enough to cause any noticeable smoke. They both huddled around it, shivering.

Yda reached over and took his hand into hers. They sat on in silence. When she shook especially hard, he would heat up the hand she held and when the sobs started to wrack her body, he pulled her close.

"Do you think we are all that's left?" she mumbled when the tears finally stopped.

"I would love to give you good news, but you know as much as me."

"Alone for real this time."

He let the fire die out, having no more to feed it to keep it going. They were too injured to try and find more kindling but too scared to sleep. Yda hiccuped, threatening to start crying again; Papalymo turned to her, lifting her chin up. He kissed her softly, moving his lips against hers. She threw her arms around his neck, holding onto him because he was all that was left.

She dipped down and kissed his neck ever so softly. She crawled into his lap, pushing her hands into his robes and just feeling the warmness of his skin. He shuddered, his own hands darting under her shirt to cup her breasts. She rubbed herself against him, tugging at his pants.

He chuckled, "Impatient, aren't we?"

"Everyone we know is probably dead or wants us dead, excuse me for wanting to forget that for a bit," she whispered, her voice was lighthearted despite the harsh words.

He kissed her again, harder this time, biting her lip. She managed to pull his cock out of his pants and started to stroke it. She lifted her hips up and, without warning, lowered herself onto him. He groaned loudly and she started moving. He grabbed her hips, his head tossed back and eyes closed.

She bit his neck and he reached down between them to rub her clit. She moved faster, gasping, as he stroked her slowly.

"Yda..." he panted, lifting his hips up.

"Do...do the magic thing..." she said breathlessly.

He nodded, pressing his forehead to hers. He let an electrical shock from his fingers and, for the first time, they came together. She slumped forward after the shaking stopped and he nearly fell back. He wrapped his robes around the both of them and laid the both of them down.

"We'll find them," she mumbled sleepily.

He nodded and, this time, he kissed her neck.


End file.
